


Drinking Games

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a pro at drinking games, Dean is a bit of a sore loser, Drinking, Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean participate in drinking games with each other - Cas is a pro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

“This game is shit.” Dean loudly announced, after downing his seventh shot of vodka. 

Castiel, who had downed five pint glasses full of beer, and two slightly smaller glasses of another drink, was not inclined to agree with the hunter - in-fact, he was rather enjoying the game.

The angel made a pouting face - an emotion rarely expressed on the usually neutral-faced man - and slumped his shoulders. He was buzzing with the effects of the alcohol, and wanted to continue. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel’s expression. “How about a different game? One which will actually get me drunk.”

“Okay.” Castiel smiled, and rearranged himself, attentive to hear what the hunter was going to explain. 

“We could play ‘I’ve Never’ but I think you might win that game…” Dean thought for a short while. “Oooh, we could play pennies. I’m good at this!” 

He explained the rules, and set up the game. A line of shots sat along the table, and a pile of pennies sat nearby. 

“You’re new at this game, so you can start if you want Cas.”

The first one bounced, and landed in the first shot glass. 

“Beginners luck, probably. Your go again.” Dean drank from the first glass. 

The second glass clinked, and a penny could be seen in the bottom. 

“Okay… your go again.” 

The third, fourth and fifth shot glasses contained pennies seconds after the previous. 

The sixth missed. 

After drinking the assigned drinks, Dean aimed for the next glass. He missed. 

The game only went on for ten minutes, before the hunter declared it boring. He was drunk - which was what he had been trying to achieve - but he was also losing the game. Three more games helped them pass the rest of the night - the first two Castiel winning at, and then the third, Dean won. 

Secretly, Castiel let him win. But the hunter didn’t need to know that.


End file.
